Partnership becomes a trio
by stace.hopkins.93
Summary: Set after New Office, New Rules. Callen/Melissa/Sam- When Melissa interrupts a training session to call Callen and Sam to a team meeting. Progression of Calissa (Callen/Melissa)and Sallen (Sam/Callen) relationships. Please please leave a review and maybe give me a few prompts? :)
1. Gym

Melissa is walking towards the gym visibly fed up of the constant chatter that is occurring between Deeks and Kensi over her comm. Well, it's more like arguing than talking...as usual. Melissa puts her finger to her comms determined to shut them up. Melissa stops for a second, considering what to say.

'Guys, you know I don't care about you tearing each other to shreds at home but give it a rest. Or, just turn your comms off, no-one on the team wants to hear you're squabbling,' Melissa cut in as Kensi once again responds to one of Deeks remarks. She was tired of hearing the terrible jokes. Melissa starts walking again until she reaches the gym but stopped as Deeks spoke her hand on the door frame.

'Sorry Melissa.' Deeks apologised.

'Sorry.' Kensi reluctantly answered.

'Finally,' Nell remarked from Ops.

'Good sort it out.' Melissa replied with a smile. 'Deeks you owe Kensi an apology… I'd take some cookies when you do.'

Melissa sighed and started down the stairway to the gym. Arriving in the doorway Melissa was greeted with the sight of 10 sweat ridden men, most of who are on the crash mats or exercising, exhausted. In the middle of the room, on a crash mat, is Callen. He is battling his second in command and partner Sam. They have been sparring and Callen goes down just seconds after she walks through the door. She smiles as she watches Sam wipe sweat from his brow. He was wearing a sleeveless black vest with grey tracksuit bottoms and trainers with Callen being in a grey shirt and black shorts. Both are sweaty and the complete opposite to Melissa, who is wearing a purple top and jeans with a grey jacket with her brown bobble on her wrist as her hair is down. Sam is laughing his head off as Callen tries to defend himself. Melissa cross the gym, the crash mats deflating slightly with the in dent of her shoe. Sam and Callen both look up at the sound of her shoes as soon as she hits the hard, wood floor of the gym. The men in the room stop to look at her.


	2. Challenging G

'What are you doing here Melissa?' Callen asked surprised looking up at her. He wasn't used to Melissa personally coming down to call them upstairs.

'I came to tell you we got a case. Briefing Ops five minutes. Nell couldn't get hold of you on comms. '

Callen stands up and gives Melissa a questioning look.

'Another one….' Sam sighed.

'Team meeting?'

'Yes,' Melissa confirms 'Granger's here'

'Who called it?' Callen asked as Melissa shuffled.

'That would be Hetty. G.'

'Hetty?'

'I have a feeling that she's been hiding something from us again.' Melissa responds looking down, before she picks up a towel from a nearby bench and slings it towards Sam who puts it around his neck and then she tosses one to Callen who has started to walk towards.

'You mean like the time you thought Hetty was 'acting strange?' Sam asked

'Yeah, and I was right about that one wasn't I? She is my godmother after all.' Melissa laughed.

Callen seems to falter a bit, but only slightly. The men have returned to working out and are paying the two no attention at all except Sam.

'You didn't need to come all the way down here. I can catch up in my own time. You shouldn't be in here'

'If you're gonna lecture me on boundaries again, do it whist we're walking to this meeting. Go get changed, now. G.'

Callen came up close to her, so close that her nose was almost touching his sweaty chest. She pushes him back slightly with one hand. Callen seems surprised as Sam watches from behind him and folds his arms.

'Are you attempting to give me orders, Miss Createn?' Callen asks jokingly

'No, G. I believe I give you orders every day when we're out in the field.'

'It's called navigation. And don't get too cocky.'

Melissa shrugged as she responded. 'It's not being cocky I'm pulling rank. Hmm... you remember how I said I read your file?'

Callen rolls his eyes at her, visibly amused that she was bringing this up again yet intrigued at the same time.

'Yes, but not the personal bits.' He replies nodding.

'Oh, of course not, I do find out certain things though that I'm sure Sam, Kensi and Deeks would be quite happy to know. For example, the name of your first teddy.'

Sam stands behind them. Callen is staring in wonder at Melissa who isn't backing down.

'What's this?' Sam asked with a smirk. 'G you had a teddy bear?'

'You wouldn't dare.' Callen simply answers

'Oh, wouldn't I? Try me,' Melissa smiled as Callen takes in the threat. Callen begins walking again, backing her up to the gym wall. He looks down intensely at her as if he might actually scold her. The men look up at them stopping what they are doing. Melissa's hands clench into fists instinctively. Sam smiles over Callen's shoulder as Melissa's back hits a wall:

'By the way you were getting complacent when sparring. Be on the defensive as much as the offensive Callen. Sam more offensive.' Melissa finished as Callen steps back while seeming even more surprised than before.

'You guys can catch me up.' Melissa added

'Uh thanks Mel.' Sam nods as he notices the surprise on Callen's face

'You spar?' Callen asks in surprise.

'Oh yes, meeting five minutes, the hub. I'm sure I could show you a thing or two G. Tell me when….'


	3. Were you going easy on her?

Melissa passes Callen and turns away happy that she has one-upped him. Callen stands in shock. Sam seeing an opportunity as she passes him attempts to attack her from behind but she catches his arm and tackles him to the mat, arm behind his back as he squirms. She moves a strand of wayward hair from her face as he continues to squirm. Callen looks on impressed at her strength while she continues to hold the big guy down.

'Schooled!' came the shouts from the other men in the room.

'Ow. That hurts.' Sam complained

'Not too much I hope.' Melissa retorted.

'Let go! It's not a fair fight.'

'Like a sneak attack?' Melissa replies with a smirk.

'Ok I was wrong.' Sam conceded.

'Are you going to release him?' Callen asked after a minute savouring the moment of Sam being pinned down.

'What's hurting worse your arm or your pride?' Melissa questioned.

Sam grunts as she releases his arm:

'Both.' He spat.

Melissa stands back up allowing Sam to lie on his back.

'Meeting five minutes guys. Sam- All is fair in war.' Melissa remarks.

'You forgot in love.' Callen amended.

'I didn't forget it I simply felt that part unnecessary.' Melissa winked at Callen before sauntering out the door. Sam notices as he takes a breath before Callen helps him up.

'We got schooled.' Callen joked as he gently shoves Sam who doesn't move.

'We better get to this meeting….' Sam replied changing the subject.

'Were you going easy on her?' Callen asked with a smile.

'On Melissa no.' Sam scoffed as Callen smiled and headed towards the door.

'I would hope not. She was going easy on you.'

'How do you know?'

'Cos she doesn't with me…'

'Did you think I was? Going easy on her…' Sam asks

'You tell me…' Callen replied as he reached the doorway and let Sam go ahead of him.


End file.
